


Shall we dance?

by Grazzi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/Grazzi
Summary: Pearl’s first dance was always reserved, but one day she thought it should change.





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote last year for the Pearlapis bomb and............. I just remembered I could post here too.
> 
> And you can always follow me on my [tumblr](http://grazzin.tumblr.com/).

Pearl’s life was like uncountable balls; everything needed to be perfect, and she had the perfect honor partner–Rose Quartz

She would always save her first dance for the most important gem; sometimes Rose didn’t attend, and she was forced to watch her dancing woth another someone in some kind of vulgar dance Pearl could not stand.

It even seemed that Rose liked to tease her.

But it didn’t matter, besides everything, Rose would still show up and take Pearl for a whole night of dancing, laugh and lazy steps. Those moments made the wait in those uncomfortable plastic chairs worth for.

Once Rose showed up with a stranger. Even her first dance was with him.

Pearl was alone when Rose stopped to attend her balls often, the pink gem would still smile but not because she was with Pearl. And Pearl was even more alone when Rose disappeared permanently from everyone’s life.

The balls were no more soothing, and her dance was no more relaxing.

It was another gem who saved her,little by little Pearl learned that Lapis wasn’t so different from her.

Lapis told Pearl how her days with Jasper were; Pearl would reply sharing her memories with her former partner.

“We could, you know,” Pearl was gazing at the horizon of the cliff. “dance together.”

The blue-haired girl waited to the gem to keep going.

“So we could get better together… Like some kind of… healing?”

Lapis smiled and stood up; she smile and offered a hand to Pearl as an invite for the two dance.

Pearl was with the leading role, and both didn’t actually knew what kind of dance that was, bit the sunset was inviting them to keep going.

Gracious steps and various spins made the dance. Pearl throwed a swirling Lapis through the air, pearl caught the falling girl before she could touch the floor. Another spin and the dance ended as the sun was completly set with Lapis holding a dizzy Pearl in her arms.

“Do you think we could fuse?

Lapis kept with her smile, “No.” and let her new partner fall onto the floor of the cliff.


End file.
